1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of updating (renewing) a program or data in a system to which a plurality of image processing apparatuses are connected.
2. Related Background Art
According to a conventional control method of peripheral units to a computer by use of a program, if the peripheral unit or a construction thereof is changed, the user newly installs a driver program corresponding thereto. For example, when the driver program is built in a host computer, a corresponding driver program is newly installed in the host computer.
There is, however, shown a one-to-one correspondence between the peripheral unit and the host computer, and this is not so time-consuming. If such a state appears in a network environment wherein a single system is constructed of a plurality of peripheral units and a plurality of host computers, however, it is required that the driver programs be reinstalled in all the host computers. This is very time-consuming. Furthermore, in the above network environment, a control device of each host computer is not necessarily constructed of a common instruction set, and the reinstallation becomes more complicated and more time-consuming with an increase in the number of types thereof. Changing the driver program and a new installation thereof are troublesome irrespective of knowing where the above-mentioned control device for executing the driver program belongs to.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, when inducing the user to an attention, or explaining the way of use, or displaying a status of the apparatus, image data and character data (hereinafter referred to as message data) in the storage device are synthesized on a RAM within the apparatus. A bitmap image obtained as a result of this is transferred to a display device, thus displaying a proper message.
In this case, the image data within the storage device are compressed based on a proper compression algorithm, e.g., a Lampel-Ziv algorithm. Further, document data are transformed into a character code string, and the code string and the bitmapped character pattern data are separately stored.
According to the conventional image forming apparatus, in this way, all the message data are stored in a compressed form in the storage device (hereinafter called a message ROM) of the apparatus. Reductions both in capacity of the ROM employed and in cost of the apparatus are thus actualized.
Further, in the above-mentioned case, a content of the message is changed by replacing this message ROM. For example, there is taken such a method that the message ROM to be mounted is changed depending on an export destination of the apparatus, and a product corresponding to a language used by the user is thus supplied.
In other words, as the image- and character-data displayed on the display unit of the conventional image forming apparatus, there are employed the data stored in the storage device such as a ROM mounted in the apparatus. Hence, the storage device having a larger capacity is needed as a quantity of the data displayed on the display unit increases.
Further, it is required that the storage device mounted in the apparatus be replaced when changing the image and the character that are to be displayed, and a delivery of the parts entails a good deal of labors. Particularly, if a multiplicity of the image forming apparatuses including the same display devices are connected to the network, the labors thereof increase in proportion to a scale of the network.
According to the image forming apparatus in recent years, however, the number of messages displayed tends to increase with multi-functionalization thereof. Also, the cost of the display device becomes smaller, and, correspondingly, the display device having a larger area is on the spread use as a display unit of the image forming apparatus. This entails displaying the messages containing a greater quantity of data than before.
Demanded, e.g., are such functions that even the user unaccustomed to the apparatus is able to easily perform the processing by displaying procedures of obviating a paper jam together with a sketch diagram of the apparatus and that an improvement of productivity of an office work is promoted by presenting an efficient usage of the apparatus to the user with an indication of an explanatory note of the way of using the apparatus.
Then, if there are rises both in a total number of messages displayed and in a data quantity of the individual message, a capacity of the ROM for storing them also increases. Coping with this situation entails adopting a large capacity ROM available at a higher price or a method of increasing the number of ROMs mounted in the products. Accordingly, this brings about a rise in the costs of the parts, a complicated process of manufacturing the product and, in turn, an increase in the product price.
Further, the apparatus incorporates the ROMs for storing different items of message data according to the export destinations in order to correspond to the user-oriented languages. In this case, the following problems arise.
That is, there is rather a small number of areas and countries where a single language is spoken the world over. Demands of the users can not be elaborately responded any more merely by changing the product specifications provided according to the delivery destinations.
Further, there can be also considered a method of incorporating the message ROM corresponding to a distribution channel of the products at a stage of delivering the products. This method, however, involves the intricate manufacturing process, with the result that a new investment in plant and equipment and also a new personnel expenditure are needed. In addition, there is presently taken a method of replacing the message ROM on the market only when requested by the user after delivering the product. However, much time is spent till a request for the replacement by the user is sent to the manufacturer via a sales shop and an import/export agency, the parts are further delivered from the manufacturer, and the ROM is replaced on the side of the user.
Then, such a service is not a periodic practice, and, besides, the products are received and transferred on a route different from the one on the normal occasion of supplying the mass-produced products. Consequently, the communications between related divisions and procedures needed for customs clearance and delivery become complicated.
Such circumstances may be factors of hindering rationalization of the office procedures on the product supply side. As a result, the supplier has to demand the user for a higher payment for services, but this is not favorable situation to the two parties.
Further, in the great majority of cases, all the people do not necessarily freely read and write in a plurality of languages in the area where the plurality of languages are spoken. Nowadays, an area-to-area migration of the population is activated, and this tendency can be seen in respective areas. In such a situation of the society, the present form of supplying the products has to be changed enough to supply the products exhibiting a high usability to the people who speak a variety of languages.
As described above, in the present situation where the message ROMs are manufactured according to the products, the problems given above are caused per product.